


From Me To You Through The Space Of Time

by RiaDan



Series: From Me To You [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Ice Skater Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Through space and time, University Student Yuuri Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/pseuds/RiaDan
Summary: It started with a silly scribble on his desk during a lecture about business law.I like TA Nikiforov.Never would Yuuri have imagined that a single sentence, written on a university's desk, would change his whole life in the span of one semester.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: From Me To You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723795
Comments: 26
Kudos: 154





	From Me To You Through The Space Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :-)
> 
> This is a short story, I wanted to write for some time now and worked on since last week.  
> It's based on Miracle Time from Matsumoto Natsumi.
> 
> Have fun^^
> 
> Love, Ria
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, both Manga and its characters^^.

It started with a silly scribble on his desk during a lecture about business law.

_I like TA Nikiforov._

Yuuri blushes immediately, when he reads over the words. The dark-haired man with chocolate brown eyes and blue glasses has always only thought about his feelings for the teacher assistant in his mind. He never has written them down or voiced them to anyone besides his best friend Phichit.

The Japanese university student chances a glance at his handsome TA.

He won’t see, right?

Yuuri worries his bottom lip.

He is 20 years old, still a little chubby around the stomach and is currently living in America to get his J.D. in Law at the university of Michigan. He specifically relocated to America after middle school to increase his future possibilities as he is the second son of the Katsuki family and decided to major in corporate law to help out his parents and his sister Mari with their Onsen-business in Japan. His best friend and roommate Phichit Chulanont from Thailand studies photography and journalism at the same university, however, his lectures are on different parts of the campus. Yuuri’s hobbies are figure skating, gaming and cooking. And well, daydreaming, he guesses? If that even counts as a hobby.

Whatever, in short: He is an okay student, trying his best and keeping his student loans in clear sight to motivate himself to do his very best. He normally doesn’t have any real problems besides his need for glasses, his body’s habit of being a little pudgy and his unrequited crush on the TA of his business law lecture.

He’s never broken the law up until now, he looks over his penmanship on the desk. Can he get arrested for vandalising a university’s desk?

The young man sighs with his eyes closed. He is too old for this stupid teenage pining stuff. He should erase it after all and behave more like an adult!

He looks down again, eraser in his hand and blinks confused at his desk, dropping the eraser.

_I like TA Nikiforov._

**_↑_ **

**_If you don’t tell him, nothing will start._ **

“What?”, he squeaks in disbelief.

That definitely and without a doubt hadn’t been there before.

“Do you have a question, Mr. Katsuki?”, TA Nikiforov asks him from up front, halting his presentation, while waiting for an answer from his student.

The whole class turns to Yuuri with inquiring eyes and the Japanese man blushes. He didn’t want to voice anything out loud. This is so embarrassing!

He shakes his head furiously, “No! I’m sorry for the interruption.”

The blue-eyed teacher assistant with short silver hair and a fringe, nearly covering one of his eyes, studies him for a moment before returning to his lecture.

Yuuri looks down at his desk again, rubbing his eyes.

The words are still there.

He pinches himself. It hurts.

So no dream as well.

He looks back at the surface of his desk.

What the heck? Words magically appeared on the desk!

Is this a spiritual phenomenon? Or is he just in shock?

He decides to take a chance.

_Who are you?_

“OOH!”, Victor can’t believe it. The student with long platinum hair and cerulean eyes was just dabbling on his notebook, when he noticed something written on his desk. He swears that the words weren’t there before, so he playfully replied to the statement and now _this_!

“Is there anything wrong, Mr. Plisetsky?”, his teacher, Professor Celestino Cialdini, asks him with a furrowed eyebrow.

Victor shakes his head, “I am sorry, Professor Cialdini. It’s just that your profound explanation about due diligence startled me. As expected of someone, who has practical experience.”

His professor huffs a little annoyed, drawing his thick eyebrows together and throwing back his ponytail with one hand, “Geez! Please only raise your voice when you have real questions from now on, Mr. Plisetsky! We have a tight schedule to uphold!”

The student grits his teeth, “Yes, I am sorry for the disturbance! I promise it won’t happen again!”

When Celestino turns around again and continues his lecture, Victor immediately studies the surface on his desk again.

A reply! He wants to jump around and scream in excitement.

He reads the words carefully.

_Who are you?_

This is unbelievable! Is this a supernatural phenomenon!? A joke?

The young man shrugs his shoulders, a smile tugging at his lips.

Oh well! This could be fun!

He responds immediately.

**_I’m from Michigan University  
Law Department, in Cialdini’s Lecture of Business Law  
Victor Plisetsky, Russian, 20 years old _ **

Yuuri reads over the letters carefully, not believing his eyes. He pinches himself in his arm again and it still hurts. No, definitely not a dream. The attendance list reaches him and he scribbles his signature next to his name before searching for a Victor Plisetsky. He comes up empty. The Japanese hands the list over to his colleague and reads over the words on his desk again before finally responding.

_No way! I am also in the lecture of Business Law this semester,  
but it’s held by his assistant by TA Nikiforov  
because Professor Cialdini is busy with a project overseas the whole semester!  
My name is Yuuri Katsuki, Japanese, 20 years old as well.  
Furthermore, there is no Plisetsky in my class!  
I would know, I checked the attendance papers, when they were passed around for the students to sign under their name just minutes before!  
And I swear your name wasn’t on it!_

Victor furrows his eyebrows. How can he not be on the attendance list, he just wrote his signature next to his name on said list ten minutes ago.

He thinks that this Yuuri must be joking or screwing with him.

But maybe he should give him the benefit of the doubt.

He takes his pencil and starts writing.

**_WHAAT? That’s strange…  
But I’ve never heard of a Yuuri Katsuki before as well…  
Then, is there a heart-shaped stain by the blackboard?  
It’s in the spot between the middle of the board,  
saying 20th May 2015, and the red-white alarm._ **

Yuuri scrunches his nose in confusion.

Okay there are many people around campus he doesn’t know, but this Victor isn’t on the attendance list and why is he joking with the date?

Maybe he just likes to be funny.

The Japanese man reads over the message again, “A heart?”

He looks up to the board, searching for the stain and finds it.

The dark-haired student replies instantly.

_T-There it is!  
I found the heart-shaped stain,  
but it you’ve got the date wrong, you doofus!  
It’s the 20th May 2019!_

Victor snorts.

20th May 2019? What the hell is this Yuuri talking about?

He really might think that he is funny.

The platinum-haired student shakes his head, while he writes his reply on the desk.

**_The 20 th May 2019?!?  
Yuuri, stop joking around!_ **

Yuuri lets out an annoyed sigh.

Stop joking around? Who from both of them is the one joking around here?  
Definitely not him!

The 20-year old scribbles back:

_It’s true though!  
It is the 20th May 2019!  
It’s right there, written on the blackboard!  
I think, you should stop joking around!_

But he isn’t joking at all! The date stands firm on the board!

Victor huffs, while he writes back.

This sure gets stranger the longer it goes on…

**_I’m not joking!  
I’m pretty sure, it’s the year 2015 over here!  
The blackboard says so as well!_ **

Victor puts a finger to his lips, thinking.

If Yuuri says it’s the 20th May 2019 and Victor’s knows that it’s the 20th May 2015 right now, then that means…

No that can’t possibly be right? Or is it? But if it is…

He has to try.

**_Hey Yuuri? If you really are totally sure  
that it’s the 20th May 2019 and I am really sure that  
it’s the 20th May 2015 instead…  
Then that means…_ **

Yuuri’s face goes blank, when he connects the dots.

His hand writes Victor back without much thought.

_I’m 100% sure, Victor.  
Then that really means…_

Victor gulps, his throat felling dry.

**_Yeah… we’re in the same lecture room,  
but from different time periods?!_ **

Yuuri’s body strength leaves him for a second, slouching against the back of his seat with wide eyes. He blinks a few times before replying:

_Aah, I wonder why…_

The Japanese man slouches back again, his expression full of pure disbelief.

“I don’t believe this!”, he murmurs to himself.

The university student studies the surface of his desk with sceptical curiosity.

How come by using this desk, messages are able to cross four years through space-time? What the hell!

“Incredible!”, Victor knocks on the wooden desk. The past and future are connected through the desk… just like a time machine. This is unbelievable.

The ring of the university bell snaps him out of his mesmerisation. Celestino packs his things and wishes his students a nice day before leaving the room.

Victor grumbles. He has to go to his next lesson in a different room. But this just started to get fun! Why is fate always so cruel?

He scribbles something under the bench and then a message on the desk.

**_The bell just rang! Have to go! Talk to you later!_ **

Yuuri looks at the desk and smiles, his lecture coming to an end as well.

He scribbles one word before leaving the room as well.

_Later._

** May 21st 2015/2019 **

Victor runs into the room as fast as he can.

Hopefully the strange phenomenon wasn’t restricted to only yesterday.

His heart is pounding in his chest as he writes one word on the surface of the desk, his hands shaking a little.

**_Hey!_ **

The platinum-haired 20-year-old waits, tantalising his lips with his teeth.

Please work!

_Hey!  
How are you?_

Yes! It still works. Victor lets out a strangled squeal, his neighbour looking at him strangely. He just waves at the guy with a bright smile until the other decides to ignore him.

**_I’m fine_ ** _:-) **  
How are you?**_

Yuuri reads the next lines with a smile.

So the desk still functions. He had thought that he dreamed all of this up, but now he has the proof that it’s real. How exciting!

_Fine thx!  
I was a little afraid to start writing,  
cause I thought that maybe I dreamed all of this up  
and that I turned into a crazy person, who lost his mind,  
but now I’m glad that all of this wasn’t a dream!_

Victor chuckles. He can understand that. He also hadn’t been sure if he dreamed all that or if it really happened. And then he had feared that it was only a one-time experience.

Hm… What should he write to Yuuri about? It’s the future after all.

He has mixed feelings about exploiting the knowledge of someone, who knows what will happen. On one hand he wants to know everything or as much as possible. On the other he is terrified of maybe altering an important event and then the world will collapse and…  
Okay, stop. This just happens in movies!  
He should chill a little!

He weighs the pros and cons and his curiosity to decide on what to do.

Victor feels like it’s bad if he knew too much about the future.  
But still he wants to know!

So maybe he should just ask casually! Nothing too nosy then!

He starts writing.

**_So how is it four years later? Any special happenings?_ **

Yuuri hums. Is it really a good idea to tell someone from the past about future happenings? Well, if he isn’t too specific and just says some things, maybe they’ll be safe. Oh whatever, screw it.

_Nothing much.  
The famous figure skater Yuri Plisetsky just debuted in seniors  
and won gold at the Grand Prix! I’m so happy for him!  
I hope that someday I can meet him in person!  
I am a fan of figure skating, so don’t laugh, okay!  
By the way is he your relative because you share the same family name?  
How are you doing over there?_

Victor reads through the message with intrigue.

Yuri Plisetsky? Seriously!?!?! Little Yura gets gold in 2019 in his senior debut!  
Wow! That’s amazing!

The Russian laughs at Yuuri’s fanboy-writing.

Yuuri seems really cute and he likes figure skating as well. That’s a plus.

He writes back with a smile on his lips.

**_Wow! That’s great!  
I also love figure skating and can do some spins and jumps myself :-P  
If it is grumpy little Yurio, then yes, he is my cousin and he skates in juniors. He’s a feisty one, but can be very adorable!  
I always call him ‘little kitten’ when we skype!  
He hates it -.- He always calls me ‘old man’ in response!  
I’m surprised that you cheer for Russia btw as you are Japanese and all.  
And thanks for asking everything’s fine over here. Just a little boring. ;-)  
Makkachin keeps me company just fine!_ **

Yuuri’s eyes widen. His cousin! Wohaa! The world is really small!

The young man has to stifle a laugh at the ‘little kitten’ and ‘old man’ part.

The ice skater sounds like a teen in full glow.

He blushes at the comment concerning him cheering for another country.  
Well, Yuri Plisetsky is really good at figure skating.  
He looks like a fairy on the ice, very radiant.

The Japanese reads the rest of the notes.

Who is Makkachin? His girlfriend?

He responds:

_He sounds fun!  
Your cousin? Really?  
And who is Makkachin?_

Victor shakes his head. What a short response, but so full of curiosity.

He has a feeling like he wants to get to know Yuuri more.

He seems intriguing, shy and adorable.

**_Yes, he is. XD  
My mother left me in the care of my grandfather Nikolai Plisetsky after my father ditched us for another woman. She worked a lot to support the family and make a living. She decided to remain a Plisetsky until I was 15 years old, for now, but I know she will change her family name sometime soon. I’ve only seen her on the important days and after I moved to America, we didn’t stay in contact much. I guess, she doesn’t even want to meet me anymore.  
I look too much like the man, who broke her heart. Haha.  
  
Makkachin’s my standard poodle <3 <3 <3  
She is the most adorable dog in the world!  
Do you have pets, Yuuri?_ **

Yuuri feels guilty. He hopes that he didn’t step over Victor’s boundaries.

But who would have thought that he has such a difficult family situation?

The university student thinks he should apologize for being so nosy.

He doesn’t want to hurt the other man.

Victor sounds nice, funny and lively.

Yuuri has the feeling that he is a good guy and somehow, he considers him a friend. And furthermore, he has such an adorable dog!

So, he’ll have to apologize!

_I’m sorry, I didn’t want to pry…  
You are a very strong and lovable person, Victor!  
Never forget that!  
I have a toy poodle back in Japan.  
He’s called Vicchan!  
I wanted to take him with me to America,  
but the dorms don’t allow pets. :-(_

Victor giggles, warmth growing in his stomach.

Yuuri is just precious. Apologizing, even though the platinum-haired man was the one to bring up his past. So cute!

And moreover, he has a poodle as well!

This must be fate!

But it’s a pity that he couldn’t bring the little boy to America…

He decides to reply.

**_No prob. I’m fine with it!  
And thanks for your kind words <3  
Screw dorm rules! :-(  
Can’t you afford an apartment on your own?_ **

Yuuri worries his bottom lip, still feeling bad and happy about the other’s comment about the too strict rules! Still, how rich can someone be as university student to be able to pay for an apartment on his own?!?

The Japanese shakes his head and writes on the desk.

_Still, I’m sorry. And thank you for your honest answer!  
No need for thanks, I just wanted to tell you, how I see you!  
Yeah… they are too strict!  
But I skype with him every single day!  
So it’s endurable!  
And no, my pockets are tight.  
I have three side jobs to handle the necessities.  
I don’t even want to think about the loans, I have to pay back in the future. :-/_

Victor hums. He has totally forgotten that not many students can pay for an apartment on their own. Ups. He sounded like a rich bastard, who doesn’t know how the world works.

Still, the more and more he writes to Yuuri, he thinks the guy more and more adorable and so honest.

Can someone get a crush on a person, he’s never seen before or is this just him exaggerating?

Oh, what he wouldn’t do to know how cute Yuuri looks like!

He massages his temples before responding, an idea in his mind.

**_Like I said, no prob!  
You say so nice things about me,  
maybe I have a chance with you after all! ^-^  
If it makes you feel better, it helps that you sound like a very cute guy!  
You are very diligent, I am amazed!  
I wish I could help you somehow, but I get what you mean!  
I wonder… How do you look like?_ **

Yuuri is surprised.

Is Victor flirting with him? And does he really want to know how he looks like?

He looks into the distance, thinking how to best describe himself.

“Look over there! Katsuki has that boring look on his face again! He’s always so lame with his baggy clothes and that nerdy-looking blue-rimmed glasses. It’s always like he thinks he is better than us!”, Luke Greenwood, one of the popular guys on campus whispers to his friends.

“Right? Maybe he should get off his high horse for once!”, David Copper, gossiper and twitter-addict joins in.

Yuuri sighs. Can they not leave him alone? He internally shrugs. Well, he’s some way or another already used to it anyway.

TA Nikiforov turns to the two with his mouth formed into a thin line, “Copper, Greenwood, extra assignments for both of you.”

Luke splutters in disbelief, “But Prof. Nikiforov!”

The teacher assistant shakes his head, raising his forefinger in a no-no-gesture, “It’s for gossiping during my lecture and badmouthing your colleague. That’s unbecoming of a future jurist! Learn to behave more professional and never judge a book by its cover! Do you understand?”

They both nod.

The TA sighs, “Good. Also”, he hands out the essays from the last lesson, starting with Greenwood, “If I were you, study more diligently. That was barely a passing grade!”, then he turns to the entire class, “Don’t take my lessons lightly, just because I’m Prof. Cialdini’s TA!”

Yuuri is dazed. That was so cool.

He doesn’t register as his hand moves, writing on his desk again as his brain turns to mush from mooning over his great TA.

_TA Nikiforov is soooo coooooool!!!_

Victor scowls.

Why is he talking about his TA again? I was just asking how he looked like?

The platinum-haired man reads over the line again and snorts.

This guy is just so cute.

Ah! Another response.

_Ah sorry! I got carried away!  
The TA just scolded some of my colleagues for being mean to me!  
And well, I have dark hair, which always kinda looks like a tornado has raged through it… and brown eyes. Em blue-rimmed glasses because I can’t see shit without them and I am on the shorter and chubby side.  
I often wear baggy clothes and well, as I kinda don’t have much money, I don’t buy brands so… yeah… I often get teased for my appearance,  
but I am kinda used to it. It’s not that I can’t fault them…  
I’m not handsome or hot or anything in that department…  
Just plain and boring Yuuri Katsuki.  
Hahaha  
How do you look like?_

Oh okay. Nice TA then. No wonder Yuuri has a crush.

“Haha!”, Victor laughs as he imagines the other with a tornado hairstyle.

Yuuri sounds adorable and… Hey! That’s nasty! And somehow, the Russian can’t believe that Yuuri isn’t handsome or hot. He sounds so incredible fun, honest and adorable. He can’t be plain at all.

But why would Yuuri think all of this then? Is it because of the bullying or does he just have so little confidence in himself?

Well, either way, Victor should reply to him soon.

**_I’m happy that you got rescued by your crush! ;-)  
But your colleagues seem very mean!  
Clothes and brands don’t say anything about your true self!  
They shouldn’t be so hasty and judge a book by its cover!  
So don’t pay them too much attention! They are just idiots!  
And I think you are selling yourself short!  
I haven’t seen you and met you in person, but I can already tell you are nothing but interesting and surprising!_ **

Yuuri reads through the message and turns bright red.

Victor really is such a sweet talker.

_Flatterer!_

The Russian chuckles.

**_Only stating the truth! ;-)_ **

Yuuri rolls his eyes.

_So, what do you look like?_

Victor pouts that their flirting was cut short, but knows that he owes Yuuri a description of himself as well. So he writes his response after thinking for a moment.

**_Well, I have blue eyes and long, platinum hair.  
I am quite big and look like a beanstalk ;-)  
Because of that I always get confused as a girl. Hahaha  
So I understand your feelings too._ **

The Japanese snorts, a smile forming on his lips.

_Hahaha, I bet you look very handsome like Prince Charming and just try to make me feel better! But thanks, the sentiments count._

Victor blushes. Prince Charming? OMG. This person is the cutest ever!

He responds immediately.

**_Yuuuri! I’m telling the truth!!!  
Whatever, did it work?  
I’ve read somewhere in a psychological book that people feel better,  
when other people tell them about their equivalent experiences!_ **

Yuuri huffs, “Smart-ass”, before he writes the other back.

_You are impossible, you smart-ass!_

So now, I’m a smart-ass, heh?

Victor’s grin turns smug as he writes his next line.

**_But I am your smart-ass! ;-)_ **

Yuuri shakes his head, sighing.

Victor can’t be serious.

_You don’t mean that!_

The Russian pouts, annoyed that he isn’t taken seriously.

**_What if I do?_ **

The Japanese huffs, rolling his eyes.

_Be serious!_

The platinum-haired student grimaces.

How can he proof the other that he means every word?

He thinks about various options and makes his decision before writing back.

**_I am! Why would you think otherwise?  
I can even give you my phone number!  
XXXX-XX-XX-XX-X  
So try calling me! My 24-year old self should answer!_ **

Yuuri’s eyes grow wide as he reads through the response.

Victor seriously gave him his cell-number!

But calling his older self? No, he can’t do that.

_Eh? No way, I can’t do it!_

Victor huffs a little disappointed.

It’s not easy to woo someone from four years into the future, even if you mean it seriously.

**_Why? :-(  
Who knows, I might turn out to be a better guy than your TA!_ **

Yuuri shakes his head.

He is set on TA Nikiforov.

His heart tells him that he is the only one for him and so be it.

_There’s no way that you’ll be better than him!  
I mean, have you seen him?  
Oh wait, right wrong question… sorry…_

That was mean!

Victor pouts.

Suddenly the Russian remembers what he did yesterday before leaving the room, a smile forming on his face again.

**_Hey! Don’t be mean!  
Besides that, I found out something interesting.  
Take a look under the wooden seating bank.  
I wrote something yesterday ^-^_ **

Seriously? Under the seating bank?

The Japanese thinks about how he can look under it without it looking to strange. An idea hits him shortly.

Yuuri looks left and right and lets his pencil fall, before crouching down and looking under the old wooden bank, noticing something written on it:

**_I met Yuuri today.  
20.05.2015_ **

Oh, Victor wrote this?

It’s amazing that it survived for four years without getting erased.

But well, seems like no one would look under here…

Yuuri takes his pencil into his hand and seats himself properly again, before writing a reply.

_I found it! The message from the past! I want to try it too!_

Victor giggles. So cute!

Yuuri has completely forgotten that this only works one way.

He writes to the other in the future:

**_We’ll, I’m sorry to disappoint,  
but it’s impossible if it’s from the future…_ **

Yuuri slumps his shoulders. Oh… yeah, of course. How disappointing…

_Oh yeah…  
I wish, I was in the past too!_

Victor hums. Well, that would be great, but … there would be no guarantee that they would have met here either…

**_But then we’ll no longer be able to communicate like this, right?_ **

“That’s right!”, Yuuri exclaims as realization hits him.

There is silence in the auditorium and Yuuri looks up, everyone is looking at him and he blushes.

“Are you done making comic faces, Katsuki?”, TA Nikiforov asks him with a stern look.

Yuuri wants the ground to swallow him right now.

“Y-Yeah… I-I… I’m so sorry, Prof. Nikiforov!”, he stammers mortified.

I’m such an idiot! And in the middle of TA Nikiforov’s class too! God, damn it!

“You’re easy on him huh?”, Luke Greenwood smirks, “You put on such a front, but could you be into those nerdy-types, Professor?”

Yuuri shoots his colleague a glare.

Was that only because I got scolded? How petty and so rude!

“Come to think of it, Katsuki only has top grades in Business Law!”, Janette Stone adds with glee.

That’s because my family depends on me!

“I mean, you don’t usually ask someone that…”, Gabrielle Brighton grits her teeth, looking troubled.

Ask what?

“Favouritism? Oh my…”, Claire Morlet holds a hand up to her mouth.

“No way, Nikiforov has a fair system of grading, you dumbasses! Moreover, have you seen how hot he is! He looks like a model! He is way out of Katsuki’s league! Who would want such a boring nerd, anyway?”, Steve Wingsley huffs in annoyance at the gossiping.

And Yuuri is speechless.

That’s what they’ve been thinking? Ouch.

He should have known, but it still hurts.

“Do you maybe think, he has a fetish for grey mice?”, David Copper wriggles his eyes.

“Oh my!”, Claire Morlet takes in a breath.

“Well, handsome people often have strange preferences!”, Luke shrugs his shoulders.

What the hell! It’s one thing to badmouth Yuuri, but another to badmouth his crush, who works so diligently! What is wrong with these people?

TA Nikiforov sighs, letting his strict gaze roam over the gossipers, who turn silent instantly, “Great, so you’ve noticed that you just insulted not only a collegue again, but the acting teacher assistant as well. If you wanted to leave an impression on me, it’s duly noted now. So, Greenwood, Copper, Stone, Brighton, Morlet and Wingsley, you’ve earned yourself a paper assignment of 500 words each about a contract analysis. I’ll send you the contracts for your analysation later today. Copper and Greenwood get another essay assignment of 250 words about Due Diligence as well. The due date is next week from today on. I hope that will teach you some respect to your teachers and classmates for the future.”

The bell rings.

Celestino’s TA sighs, “The lecture is over for the day. Cameron, Lesley and Wood, please come to the front to talk about your essays and what to do to make up for them. The homework for next week will be up on the platform before midnight. I wish you all a good day!”

Yuuri packs up his things and decides to wait outside for the TA. He has to apologize to him as it was his fault for getting him involved in the first place.

When he sees the TA leave the auditorium, he doesn’t hesitate to call out, “Professor Nikiforov!”

The other man turns around surprised, “Katsuki? Do you need something?”

Yuuri fidgets with his hands before he bows in traditional Japanese style, “Umm… I’m sorry about before. It’s my fault that they’ve started to gossip about you. I’m–“

“Don’t worry about it”, the teacher assistant interrupts him, “There are always some people, who don’t have anything better to do than gossip about others. Especially if you are a new teacher or assistant. Well, whatever, instead if you ever have a problem, come to me anytime! You are a really diligent student and it must be hard on you to balance work and university. So, I am happy when I can help my students out a little!”, the man with short silver hair smiles at his student.

Yuuri’s cheeks turn a soft pink hue. He wants to encourage his crush a little.

But what should he say?

Before he can think long about it, his mouth just starts rambling, “Thank you very much… Em… Professor, I wasn’t very good at understanding Business Law at first, but thanks to you, I’ve learned to love it. And I know you are a new TA but… Your lectures are easy to understand and your explanations are always so easy to follow and… Em… You are doing a great job. So please have more faith in yourself as a teacher!”

His TA looks at him with wide eyes. Is he shocked? Surprised?

After a quick silence, Celestino’s assistant replies, a little breathless, “… Okay.”

Yuuri nods and turns around to run away. Why must he always be so awkward?

He takes his feet into his hands and shouts, “Excuse me!”, over his shoulder as he runs down the hall.

He only hears TA Nikiforov, call, “Wait, Katsuki!?”, after him, but then Yuuri has already rounded the corner to safety.

** May 22nd 2015/2019 **

Yuuri didn’t sleep a wink. He is devastated.

Who compliments their teachers and then flees the next second?

TA Nikiforov must think him to be such a crazy idiot!

He wants to bang his head on his desk.

Instead, he scribbles to Victor for encouragement.

_UWAAH! I’m such an idiot!_

Victor snorts, when he notices Yuuri’s comment on the surface of his desk.

It never get’s boring with the other man.

**_Hello to you too! :-)  
I’m surprised that the schedules seem to not have changed over the years^^  
Good for us! ;-)  
Btw why are you an idiot, Yuuri?_ **

Yuuri wants to facepalm and then talk with Victor over coffee about the previous day’s events. But the Russian is four years behind his present, so it’s impossible…

At least, they can communicate through the desk.

He starts writing his report of misery.

_Yesterday, I made funny faces when we wrote to each other and got called out and then the people started gossiping and were badmouthing TA Nikiforov when they were done with me and then I waited for him to say that I wasn’t very good at understanding Business Law at first, but that thanks to him, I’ve learned to love it. And I know that he is new but that his lectures are easy to understand and his explanations are easy to follow and that he’s doing a great job. So he should have more faith in himself and then I ran off in embarrassment like the coward I am because I was sooo awkward!  
And TA Nikiforov looked so shocked or surprised or Idk!  
I hope, he doesn’t hate me now!_

Victor hums, feeling a little guilty that Yuuri got called out because of their conversations. But at the same time, he wants to coo at the cuteness which is Yuuri Katsuki. He is just so damn adorable!

The Russian feels proud that the Japanese student turns to him for advice and reassurance. It’s like their relationship gets better and better each time they write to each other!

He puts his forefinger to his lips. How to best calm, Yuuri?

Well, he just has to try his best! (Even if it’s concerning his rival.)

Yuuri needs someone supportive now and he will give him that.

**_Calm down, Yuuri!  
He wouldn’t hate a student who adores him.  
He should be happy that he got praised!  
Btw you are not an idiot!  
You are just a cute guy with a crush on some dude!  
So take a deep breath! Everything is going to be alright!  
I’ll even cheer you on, so you don’t get discouraged!  
;-)_ **

Yuuri starts to smile. The Russian always knows how to cheer him up.

Victor wrote exactly what the dark-haired law student needed right now.

Maybe he should really try contacting him in his time.

They could be great friends and maybe the other would have some study pointers for him.

He blushes a little as he writes down his next lines.

_Thank you so much!  
That really means a lot to me!  
I’ll try calling you today in the evening!  
I mean your future self haha!  
I’ll write to you about it the next day!_

Victor beams! Cool, Yuuri will call him in his time!

Maybe they can go out for coffee and the Russian can woo him to his side!

He’s really looking forward to it, even if he is a little jealous that he has to wait four years for it to happen…

Well, lucky future him then.

The platinum-haired student looks at his watch, frowning.

It’s nearing the end of his class again and tomorrow is Saturday…

Damn it! He has to wait the whole weekend for Yuuri’s report!

But well, if he must deal with it to talk to him again, then he will.

**_Okay! Am looking forward to it! ;-)  
Btw tomorrow is a Saturday for me,  
so I will only be able to write back on the 25th May!_ **

Yuuri growls. Right, different years mean different weekdays.

And for him the 25th is a Saturday! That’s infuriating…

He pouts, while he writes. Why do they have to wait so long?

_For me Monday’s the 27 th then :-/ :-/ :-/_

Victor grumbles internally. He totally forgot about that!  
But of course, the weekdays are diverging in two different years.

He thinks about having to wait for so long until he can talk to Yuuri again and sighs. Well, if it’s the only way.

**_Oh, well then talk to you on the 27 th!  
Looking forward to it! <3_ **

Yuuri smiles lightly. Yeah, at least they can talk to each other soon again. And he will call Victor tonight, so he won’t have to wait as long as the other man to see him again.

_Yeah… Looking forward to it! :-)_

** At Yuuri’s dorm that night **

Yuuri types the number of Victor’s phone number into his mobile phone.

His heart pounds rapidly in his chest.

OMG, he is really doing this!

The phone rings until he hears a click that he got through.

He takes a deep breath, “Is this Victor Plisetsky? Um… this is Yuuri Katsuki–”

“Em... I’m sorry but this is Miss Hastings speaking. I think, you have the wrong number”, a woman responds to him apologetic, “Or maybe you just mistyped a number!”

Oh…

Yuuri feels disappointment settling in his stomach.

“Oh, then I’m sorry for the interruption… Have a good day!”, he chokes out before closing the call.

Well, that’s frustrating…

He looks at his laptop. Maybe he’ll find something on the internet instead?

The Japanese man spends hours going through Facebook, Instagram, Snap Chat, Twitter.

Nothing.

He googles Victor Plisetsky in hope to find something. _Anything_.

He clicks and clicks and… Ah!

Yuuri blinks a few times, his face changing from confusion to revelation, “Could this be…?”

** May 27th 2015/2019 **

Yuuri makes haste to his desk, feeling giddy and excited.

Yesterday’s find was surprising, but nevertheless wonderful!

He starts scribbling his message down immediately.

_I have some big news for you, Victor!!!  
I want you to look at a photo collection called ‘Treasures’!  
Ah, but it’s not released in your time yet!  
You have to wait for it, it will come out at the end of the month!  
So look it up in a store on the 1st of June!  
Page 213!  
Make sure to look for it, okay?_

Victor settles in his seat, reading over Yuuri’s text with a smile.

The Japanese sounds really excited. But what is it about?

He writes back, intrigued.

**_Hello to you too, my Yuuri! :-)  
And what are you talking about?  
Is this about a game or some nature pictures?_ **

Yuuri giggles. He is so cheesy!

But the Japanese won’t say a thing, otherwise it won’t be a surprise anymore!

_Just go look for it!!!  
It’s a surprise! <3_

Victor startles. That is the first time that Yuuri has used a heart for him!

His heart beats a little faster and he tries to calm himself.

Keep cool, Plisetsky!

He reads over it again and huffs.

It’s mean from the other man to not give him any hints, but leave him with his heart pounding in his chest instead!

What can be so special about this photo collection?

Maybe he can charm an answer out of the other man.

**_Won’t you give me any spoilers? <3 <3 <3_ **

Yuuri giggles again.

No way, he will give him any hints. He has suffered enough already with Victor changing his phone number. Now the other should suffer a little too!

He writes back with a big grin on his face.

_I tried calling you the other day and your number isn’t yours anymore,  
instead I called an innocent Miss Hastings, so no!  
;-P_

The Russian blinks a few times.

Yuuri really did call him! OMG!

But it’s still nasty of him to not spoiler him in any way!

He lets his pen dance over the surface of the desk, making sure that Yuuri knows that he is pouting.

**_But Yuuuuuuriii!!!  
Wait… you called me?_ **

The Japanese stifles a laugh.

_Yeah… XD_

Victor wants to facepalm.

The cute Yuuri Katsuki has called him and stupid Victor Plisetsky did change his phone number! How can he be so idiotic and change his number in the future? What are you thinking future me?!?

The long-haired student groans, hitting his forehead on the desk.

Ouch, that hurt!

He rubs his temple before replying, angry and disappointed in himself.

**_How can future me be so dumb and change his number!  
Like seriously?!  
I’m so sorry! I don’t know, why I changed numbers!  
I can’t think of any reason to do that!  
Please don’t be mad! I will write myself a note to change that!_ **

Yuuri shakes his head, smiling fondly.

The disappointment from the night, he had called, already gone, instead he is overtaken by a warm and fuzzy feeling.

He replies with a big grin.

_Victor! If it’s already happened,  
it will also happen in your future, so it’s fine!  
Your apology now is enough!  
Don’t worry! ^-^_

Victor huffs. How can his apology now be enough for what will happen sometime later!?! This isn’t sufficient at all!

**_No, it’s not!!!  
This is important!_ **

Yuuri smiles, feeling happy.

_If you say so ;-)  
But please don’t beat yourself up over it!  
And don’t forget to check out the photo collection!_

** May 28th 2015/2019 **

Victor bites his lower lip, he has completely forgotten what an indemnity is…

He peaks to the surface of the desk, looks left and right before he writes.

**_Hey, Yuuri?  
What’s an indemnity again?_ **

Yuuri reads over Victor’s text, furrowing his brow.

Shouldn’t the Russian know that already.

Well, whatever.

He writes back, thinking about it for a second.

_Indemnities are similar to warranties, but are generally not limited by “knowledge”, disclosure or limitations. An indemnity is used when a risk has been identified and the seller agrees to hold the buyer harmless of such risk. As a general rule, an indemnity should only be used in the event that there are special circumstances which would render a warranty inappropriate._

_Does this explanation suffice?_

Victor reads over it, while copying everything onto his test sheet.

Yuuri can be such a life saviour!

**_It’s perfect thx! :-* :-*:-*  
Thx x100 for saving my ass just now! <3<3<3_ **

And then it clicks in the Japanese’s mind.

Victor has a test right now and he just helped him to cheat.

He groans, facepalming before replying while he shakes his head.

_Good luck! <3_

Victor smiles as he notices the short response.

He can do this!

**_Thx!!!!! <3<3<3_ **

** May 29th 2015/2019 **

Yuuri seats himself early to write to Victor as soon as possible.

He hopes that everything went well on the other’s test, even if he is a little grumpy because he was used for cheating, but well friends do help themselves out if possible…

The Japanese starts writing.

_Hey, Victor!  
How did your test go yesterday?_

Victor smiles as Yuuri’s penmanship appears on his desk.

**_Hey, my Yuuri!!!!  
It was alright! Thx x100 again for saving me!  
<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3  
I was completely blank concerning that question! :-P  
You are a real-life saviour!  
We should go out sometime,  
so that I can show you my gratitude properly!_ **

Yuuri smiles lightly before he rolls his eyes, a grin appearing on his face.

That’s so typical Victor!

He smirks.

_Great that I could help! :-)  
But I won’t aid you in cheating every time, you hear that!  
Haha, yeah that would be a good idea,  
if it weren’t for someone changing his contacts! :-P_

Victor pouts, cursing his stupid future self for the 100th time.

**_Stupid future self… :-(_ **

Yuuri chuckles amused.

_Don’t be too hard on yourself! :-D_

Victor huffs. How can someone not be hard on themselves when they are the reason for sabotaging a date with a cute guy like Yuuri in the first place!

**_:’-( x100_ **

The Japanese shakes his head, looking at papers going around the room.

Seems like the TA has planned a spontaneous pop quiz today.

He sighs, knowing to keep Victor’s and his conversation short today.

_Well, we can’t do anything about it for now.  
I have a surprise pop quiz in a few minutes, so talk to you next week!  
And don’t forget to look for the photo collection! ;-)_

Victor pouts as he reads the lines, letting out a sigh.

Yesterday him and today Yuuri.

Well, at least he will soon find out about the surprise!

**_Yeah…  
Good luck! <3<3<3  
If you have a question, feel free to ask! ;-)_ **

Yuuri rolls his eyes with a smile.

_Thx <3  
Don’t worry, I’m not going to cheat.  
This would go against my pride.  
But still thx for the offer!_

Victor chuckles at Yuuri’s response.

He should really start taking the other man as example.

The Russian smiles before he concentrates diligently on his lecture, still looking at the desk surface from time to time to be ready to help anyway.

** June 1st 2015 **

It’s Monday and Victor goes after his early lectures to the bookstore, he made some research during the weekend and it seems that the photo collection is a book, which is released today for the first time.

He walks through the aisles until he comes to a stop by the new works, searching for that particular book.

The Russian spots it after a short while and takes it into his hands, “Is this it? Jane Verifion’s photo collection called ‘Treasures’… Let’s see… Page 213…”

The 20-year-old turns the pages until he hits page 213.

His eyes widen as his brain takes in the picture in the middle.

_To my beloved son Victor Plisetsky by Ekaterina Plisetsky._

The platinum-haired student holds his hand to his mouth to stifle his gasp.

He always thought, she resented him for looking like his father, but this whole time…

Victor’s vision blurs and he feels tears make their way down his cheek.

“Why did you never say anything?”

** June 3rd 2015/2019 **

Yuuri is fidgeting with his hands. He is so nervous.

Victor must have seen the picture by now, but how will he react?

Should Yuuri write first or wait?

Oh god! This whole thing is so nerve-wrecking.

He plays with his pen before deciding to take a chance.

_Hey, how are you doing?  
Did you look up the book?  
Please tell me you did!_

Victor stares at the surface of the desk. Unsure about how to start.

Yuuri did so much for him. Without him, he wouldn’t have known at all.

Nothing would have changed like it did now.

He sees how letters appear on his desk in the other’s handwriting and smiles.

There shouldn’t be hesitation from his part. This is his Yuuri after all.

**_Hey, my Yuuri!  
Yeah, I did and… thanks! Really thanks a lot!  
I immediately called her after reading the article and well…  
We talked about a lot of things for the first time and I didn’t know that she felt so insecure about me hating myself for looking like her ex.  
She told me like 100x that she loves me for myself and that she always has.  
We were both such great idiots! For years I thought, she couldn’t stand my looks, but she only wanted to give me space and didn’t know how to act because I was always avoiding her._ **

Yuuri lets out a sigh in relief, happy that everything turned out great on Victor’s side. He smiles fondly as he replies.

_I see… then that’s good that you could talk properly with each other!  
There is no need for thanks. I am happy that I could help you out!  
You sure had it hard, Victor. You are amazing. <3_

The Russian wants to cry all over again. He takes a breath and chuckles instead. He really wants to hug and kiss Yuuri right now.

Nobody has ever done something like he did.

He reads over the last part again and smirks, unable to control himself.

**_Ah, have you finally noticed all my good sides and fallen in love with me?_ **

Yuuri snickers, rolling his eyes as he huffs.

How can he go from serious to flirty so fast!

_Stop ruining the mood!  
I’m determined about TA Nikiforov!_

Victor rolls his pen up and down. Damn TA!

**_Yeah, Yeah…_ **

“But still!”, Victor murmurs.

“But still!”, Yuuri mumbles.

They both write at the same time.

_But I want to see you!_ – **_But I want to see you! <3_**

The Russian starts laughing, elated that the feeling is mutual.

He thinks about a proper meeting time before letting his pen fly over the desk.

**_Oh! How about we meet under the next tree  
outside of the law faculty on the last day of your semester,  
right before summer vacation? _ **

Yuuri hums thoughtfully as he checks his calendar, nearly dropping some of his loose papers in the process. This is just so exciting!

_That’s the 28 th of June 2019 then.  
Sounds like a plan!  
How about 15 o’clock?  
We could go for coffee?_

Victor cheers internally.

Mission accomplished! It’s a date!^^

He wants to dance his victory choreography, but refrains from it because it would get him too much attention and probably a penalty essay.

**_Sure!^^ Sounds great!  
But it’ll be 4 years and over four weeks from where I am now… :-/  
I better write it down on my calendar before I forget!!!_ **

The dark-haired student grins widely, noting everything down in his student calendar.

_I’ve noted it down as well! :-)  
You better come! Or I’ll be very very mad!_

Victor giggles happily, totally giddy with euphoria.

A chance to meet Yuuri face to face! He would never pass that up!

**_I will! I promise!  
I’d never pass on getting to know you in person, Yuuri Katsuki!  
So it’s a date! <3<3<3<3<3_ **

The Japanese rolls his eyes, stifling a laugh.

Victor is so silly!

_You are impossible!  
You are such a flirt!_

Victor gets a fond expression on his face as he writes back.

**_For you always! <3_ **

Yuuri turns red, hiding his face in his hands, trying to calm down.

His heart beats fast and he wills it to stop doing that.

How can someone be so shameless?

_Stop it! You know, I have only eyes for my TA!_

The platinum-haired man smirks to himself, thinking about how to woo Yuuri off his feet during their date.

**_Yeah, yeah.  
I’ll promise to change your mind^^_ **

Yuuri snorts, shaking his head in resignation.

_I give up!  
Have a nice day, Victor.  
Write to you tomorrow!_

Victor pouts. Does Yuuri mean that truly?

**_Yuuri? Hey? Are you there?_ **

No answer. Maybe, they have a discussion right now and Yuuri has to prepare for it? Or they have something else, which needs his attention…

Well, Victor doesn’t want to stop him from that.

He sighs.

**_Fine, have a nice day as well!  
Until tomorrow!_ **

Yuuri reads over the other’s lines, sighing.

Maybe he shouldn’t be so difficult, but well… their conversation was kind of confusing… He isn’t used to being flirted so directly with and yeah…

The Japanese looks up and sees TA Nikiforov staring at him with his eyebrows raised.

Yuuri gulps. Was he making a funny face again?

The teacher assistant resumes his lecture and Yuuri tries to concentrate.

Time really flies by, not a month and he has finished this lecture.

He won’t see TA Nikiforov so often then…

The dark-haired man sighs.

He hasn’t said anything yet…

** June 4th 2015/2019 **

Victor bites his lips as he writes down on the desk.

Why must his test be today? Celestino is so unfair!

Now he can’t talk to Yuuri and has to squeeze his brain out to solve the open questions. What a pain!

**_Hey, my Yuuri!  
I’m so sorry, but I have a test today  
and won’t be able to write to you.  
I wish you a good day!  
Love, your Victor <3_ **

Yuuri reads over the lines and blushes again. H-His Victor?

He bumps his head on the desk, breathing slowly.

It’s a pity that they won’t get to talk about anything today then…

He takes up his pen and writes his well wishes.

_Hey, Victor!  
Good luck! You can do this!!  
Have a good day as well!  
Your Yuuri_

The Japanese’s face heats up after scribbling the last two words down.

Friends can use that too, he justifies himself with a nod and turns to listen to his lecture, looking forward to the next day.

Victor slams his face on the desk, startling his colleagues and Celestino while he goes through the seat rows.

“Everything alright, Plisetsky? I don’t think that the questions are that hard…”

The Russian chuckles embarrassed, “I am alright. It’s nothing. I just remembered that I forgot something for another lesson at home.”

His professor eyes him suspiciously and Victor responds with his blinding innocent smile.

Celestino huffs, “Please refrain from disturbing the class by hitting your head on the table again. And now silence please! We are having a test!”

Victor nods and turns to his paper, his thoughts completely focused on Yuuri’s message.

‘Your Yuuri’ he had written.

The platinum-haired student is over the moon.

Maybe he really has a chance after all.

He responds with a single symbol before focusing entirely on his test.

**_< 3_ **

** June 5th 2015/2019 **

The next day however isn’t any better as the last as Yuuri has a surprise pop quiz again.

**_Your TA really is heartless!  
The same as Celestino! -.-_ **

Yuuri reads over it as the test papers get distributed.

_Well, he is Celestino’s TA after all!  
And he only wants us to prepare the material in small portions, so in comparison to the other teachers, he is a saint._

Victor huffs. Yuuri really seems to worship his TA.

How aggravating.

**_Well, whatever.  
Good luck for your test! <3<3<3  
I believe in you!  
Talk to you next week then!_ **

Yuuri smiles.

_Until next week <3_

** June 10th 2019 **

Yuuri makes haste to his seat.

He seems to be the first to have arrived.

The Japanese looks down at his desk, “Ah, there’s a message!”

**_To my Yuuri,  
  
my grandfather’s body grew weak and I’ve gone to St. Petersburg to Russia to take care of him and Yurio. Yurio is greatly distressed as he is also under the care of our grandfather and so I decided to transfer to the nearest university in Russia to be there for him. Mum tries her best as well. I’m sorry that this is so sudden, but this will be the last message from me to you.  
  
I’m so glad, I got to talk to you and get to know you.  
  
I’ll definitely go to your graduation ceremony! Come what may! <3<3<3  
Under the nearest tree of the faculty at 15 o’clock on the 28th of June 2019.  
The coffee will be on me! ;-)  
  
You are a wonderful person, Yuuri Katsuki.  
So full of life and love!  
You are inspiring me to be a better person myself!  
If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t try so hard to connect  
with my mother once again. Thank you for showing me that book!  
  
Btw have you confessed to your TA yet, Yuuri? ^-^  
Nothing will start if you don’t!  
  
Love, your Victor Plisetsky  
8th June 2015_ **

Yuuri slumps down, feeling a great loss in his chest.

He really liked to talk with Victor about so many things.

He is going to miss their conversations, the other’s flirting and cheekiness.

He reads over the last parts again and blushes.

Me? Confess to TA Nikiforov!?

I can’t possibly do anything like that!

But if I don’t tell him, nothing will start.

Victor is right…

Yuuri swallows hard, his gaze turning determined.

He will do it today.

The dark-haired student with glasses waits in the hallway after the lecture.

His heart pounding so heart and his stomach churning wildly.

Maybe he shouldn’t do it after all…

He shakes his head.

No, he will. Victor believes in him.

Yuuri sees the TA coming out of the auditorium.

He takes a deep breath before raising his voice, “Em… Prof. Nikiforov?”

The teacher assistant turns to him, surprised, “Do you have a question concerning today’s lecture, Katsuki?”

Yuuri fidgets with his hands, his heart doing summersaults, “Em… Not really… Em…”

The TA looks at him confused, but waits for his student to gather himself.

The Japanese takes a deep breath before the words finally leave his lips, “I like you!”

There is silence between them for a few seconds, before the TA lets out a strained sigh, “… I love all my students. If you have any questions regarding the lesson, feel free to ask anytime”, with that he turns around and walks away.

Yuuri walks up to his desk in the empty auditorium and writes on the surface, tears falling onto the wood.

_I was rejected…_

The dark-haired man erases the words and cries hard, slumping down onto the seat and burying his head in his hands.

Answer me Victor… I really need to talk to you right now...

The days go by and the 28th of June comes faster than expected.

The semester is over as well as the lectures. Yuuri has already all his grades listed in the university system.

He ditched Phichit and his friends to go partying, telling him that he will meet up with them probably sometime later.

He stands dutifully under the nearest tree by the entrance of the faculty and looks at his phone, which shows 15:02.

“He’s late… I wonder, if he forgot about our promise… Well, it has been four years for him…”

Yuuri worries his bottom lip.

“How much time does it take to get from St. Petersburg to Michigan University anyway? Or maybe his girlfriend or boyfriend didn’t want him to come? I don’t even know, if he is homo or bi or was just playing with me… No, Victor wouldn’t do that…”

He remember the promise the Russian had written to him.

**_I’ll definitely go to your graduation ceremony!  
Under the nearest tree of the faculty at 15 o’clock on the 28th of June 2019. The coffee will be on me! ;-)_ **

The Japanese man shakes his head, his eyes turning a little glassy.

“Victor isn’t the type of guy, who breaks promises… He didn’t tell me, he wasn’t coming… Maybe he’s…”, Yuuri slumps down and feels the tears running down his cheeks, “No… I don’t want that.”

He hears some rustling and someone breathing hard over him, “Yuuri…”

Huh? He knows that voice!

He looks up and blinks confused.

Before him stands TA Nikiforov, panting hard.

What the hell is going on?

The TA gestures wildly with his hands, “I’m so sorry! I couldn’t escape from the Thank-you party and then Chris wanted to invite me to join the other TA’s for an after party!”

Yuuri blinks at him, before standing up and trying to hurry away, “I’m so sorry! I think there is a misunderstanding! I was waiting for someone!”

The short-haired TA grabs his hand, “Wait! I’m that Victor Plisetsky you wrote to on the desk!”

Yuuri turns around, his eyes widening in shock.

Wait what?

He studies Professor Nikiforov and really there are some similarities to the photo he found of Victor as a child.

“But you said, you have long platinum hair! But yours is silver!”, the Japanese argues, still in disbelief.

Victor chuckles as he wipes the tear streams from Yuuri’s cheeks away with his thumb, “Yes, I had long hair back then, but I cut it later in Russia! And it’s still platinum and not silver. Don’t be rude!”, he pauses, “You’ve been crying. Why have you been crying, Yuuri?”

The dark-haired law student swallows, “I thought, you wouldn’t come…”

The cerulean-eyed man grits his teeth in guilt, “I’m so sorry for making you wait. But Yuuri, you should know that I would never break a promise to you”, he smiles gently at the younger student, his gaze turning fond, “Do you want to go for some coffee?”

Yuuri nods in response, trying to collect himself from the shock that Victor has been his TA all along.

They go for coffee to a near Starbucks.

After ordering and receiving their drinks, they walk to one of the more private tables to talk without getting disturbed.

“Where should I start?”, Victor rubs his neck before trying to explain how the situation turned out like this, “When grandfather got ill, I took care of Yurio. My mother and I properly talked and we both decided to change our family names to her maiden name ‘Nikiforov’. I like Plisetsky as well, but I wanted to get closer to my mother and well… yeah. Yurio was a little pissed at me in the beginning, but he knows, it was nothing personal against them and understood. I even took a photo of the two of us! And some cool shots of him! There is even a photo with me and my mum! I have to show you! Hold on a sec!”, he pulls out his phone and opens his gallery before showing some pictures to Yuuri.

“That was at the hotel in Russia for the Rostelecom Cup!”, Victor explains before he swipes over the screen to the next picture.

The Russian starts laughing, “That was when I was driving Yurio home from school! He is always such a sucker for good food!”

“That’s Yurio and my grandpa Nikolai! That was after the Rostelecom Cup”, the teacher assistant explains with fondness.

Victor turns excited, pointing at the picture a few times, “This is Yurio after winning the Grand Prix Final for his first time! That was the year of his senior debut! I’m still so proud of him!”

The TA smirks, “That was before a competition! He always gets so snarky!”, he chuckles at the memory before showing Yuuri the last picture.

A soft blush makes its way to Victor’s cheeks, “Ah… Haha that’s my mum and I, we like to play around a lot. Haha!”

Yuuri smiles at him, “I’m happy that your relationship turned out well!”

“Haha yeah. Thanks to you, I did know a lot about the future like Yurio winning gold and me changing phone numbers and so on and so forth. After I became ‘Nikiforov’, I started to continue my studies seriously in Russia and then when I got my title, Prof. Cialdini phoned me personally, asking if I would like to be his TA, while doing my LL.M. in Michigan. He also didn’t tell me at the beginning that I would be the one holding all the lectures for him. Man, that was a surprise at the beginning of the semester!”, Victor’s smile turns smug, “When we already talk about surprises, I never thought that I was that ‘TA Nikiforov’ you were always talking about though. When I read your name on the list of my students, I was stunned. And then there was my first lecture and you didn’t change at all. You were exactly like I thought you would be: diligent and a hard worker.

Yuuri blushes. He knew ever since back then!?

“And then you started exchanging messages through the desk with my past student self. Seeing you have fun talking to the me from four years ago gave me a very weird feeling. I was always wondering about what you were talking about and trying to get some answers through your expressions. I nearly started laughing, when you threw down your pencil on purpose to check the secret message under the old bench. It was hilarious!”, the platinum-haired man giggles, using a hand to stifle the sounds.

Yuuri splutters, “How mean! Why’d you keep quiet all the time!?”

“If I didn’t, it might have changed the flow of the future! And I didn’t want that! When I moved, I didn’t know that I was coming back to be a TA yet. So when I told you to go confess… well… yeah…”, Victor’s expression turns guilty and sad.

The Japanese student huffs before he facepalms, “B-But exactly your message was the trigger to encourage me to confess in the first place. Victor, seriously!”

The Russian looks crestfallen, “I’m very sorry, Yuuri. I rejected you… That was a bad time. I was still the one to give you your grade and I wanted to be fair and let others not think that you would get better marks because of the favouritism on my side…”

Yuuri shakes his head, “Well, it’s okay… Wait, favouritism?”, he looks confused at the older man.

Victor stares at him with his mouth open for a second, his expression showing utter disbelief, “Yuuuuri! You were my favourite student! You can’t tell me you didn’t realize that!”

“I was?”, the dark-haired man raises an eyebrow.

The Russian smiles at him, “Yeah, you are a hard worker. But that wasn’t all, I really really liked you ever since we wrote to each other over the desk. I was really holding back all the time to not sabotage you, you know! Give me some credit for me trying my best!”

The Japanese looks at him puzzled, “Holding back from what?”

“Are you serious?”, the cerulean-eyed TA eyes him critically.

Yuuri starts laughing at the other’s expression and after a moment Victor joins in, a giggling mess as well.

After they calmed themselves, Victor looks at him fondly, “I started to like you because of your funny and earnest writing during our message exchange over the desk. I wanted to get to know you because I thought you were very cute and adorable. But it was when I really got to know the real you in person that these feelings started to grow deeper and deeper with each passing day. And soon I noticed that I was falling in love”, he gives the younger one a lovesick smile, “I am in love with you, Yuuri Katsuki!”

Yuuri blushes brightly, his heart beating strong in his chest. He feels giddy and happy as he reaches over to take Victor’s hand in his.

“You should already know that I always liked you from the start of my first lecture in your class. I had a big crush on my TA, but I’m in love with Victor, the one who encouraged me to do my best!”

They smile at each other brightly before Victor leans in closer, his face dusted in a pink hue, “May I kiss you, Yuuri Katsuki?”

Yuuri’s cheeks heat up and he is sure he looks very crimson right now.

He nods once and leans in as well, meeting Victor halfway as their lips connect in a gentle first kiss. And everything feels perfect.

When Victor pulls back with a sigh, he leans back into his seat, his face a little smug.

Yuuri looks at him curiously, “What is it?”

The Russian smirks, “Nothing much. I’m just so happy that I won the fight against your beloved TA! It seems patience and resilience really do pay off in the end”, he winks.

The Japanese snorts, “How can someone even win against himself in the first place? You are impossible, you doofus!”

Victor’s smile turns heart-shaped, “But I am _your_ doofus!”

And Yuuri starts giggling before he leans in for another kiss, “Yes indeed, you are.”

_On the 28 th of June 2019 we have finally met.  
V&Y_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again^^
> 
> Hope you liked the oneshot^^  
> If so I am happy for some Kudos or Comments^^
> 
> All the best and stay healthy!
> 
> Love, Ria


End file.
